Building Team Gibbs
by NCISDreamer
Summary: How, exactly, did Abby end up working for NCIS and for Leroy Jethro Gibbs?    This story is a collaborative creation from Dixie Dewdrop and PH2W.
1. Plus One

Plus One

Director of NCIS, Tom Morrow, sat at his desk across from the team leader of his Major Case Response Team, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The men had become comfortable with one another over the last six years that they both held their current positions. It was a camaraderie based on mutual respect for the work the other did. It was part of the reason Tom invited Gibbs to sit in on the interviews he was currently conducting.

The agency had grown considerably during both their tenures and divisions were being restructured, it seemed on a weekly basis. This was why MCR was getting its own forensic scientist. They would primarily report to team leaders in the unit, but help with overflow in the lab when necessary. The final three applicants had survived the in depth screening process and were finally to the stage of meeting with the Director and team leader.

"Jethro, how in the hell do you drink that swill without climbing the walls."

"The real question is how do you think I'd survive these little meet and greets without it. Why am I here again?"

"Because as good as you are you aren't the easiest person to work for Gibbs. I'm saving myself a lot of time and paperwork by letting you in on the process from the beginning. I don't want this kid to get three weeks in only to find out it's not working."

"Tom if this is about the Moreno case..."

Morrow chuckled, "no this has nothing to do with Moreno, so much as it has to do with Nicki Multz coming to me in tears asking to never have to work with you again."

"It was like the girl had no understanding of the words triple homicide. She's lucky all I did was yell."

Just then Morrow's secretary announced that their final candidate was there. "Miss Sciuto is here sir."

"Thank you Cynthia. Send her in please." Both gentlemen got to their feet as the door opened up and a very tall dark haired young woman walked in. Stumbled would have been a more accurate word for her entrance, but neither man was going to point that out. Tom came around quickly to shake her hand and steady her before she toppled over.

"Miss Sciuto it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Director Morrow and this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He heads up our new Major Case Response team and you will primarily be answering to him."

The heavy southern accent was only slightly diminished by the rasp in her voice and the dripping courtesy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both sir."

"You don't have to sir me and why don't you come over here and sit down before you fall down."

The girl was shocked, but had to smile at the truth of the matter. The reality was she had barely made it to the office without breaking both her ankles. As it was she'd worn her own platform sandals all the way to the elevator. Taking the hand of the silver haired man she tipped over to quickly sit in one of the more comfortable conference room chairs.

"Thank you sir." He cut her a look that should have made her shake where she stood, but all it did was make her immediately correct herself. "Special Agent Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs." He wasted no time with niceties. Since it wasn't really his way he didn't want to give the girl any false impressions on what it would be like on his team. "Well, I'm guessing you're more than capable of the work if you've made it this far. Tell me about you."

"Um, well, I... I graduated from..."

"I think what Agent Gibbs is looking for are the things your resume doesn't tell us."

"You mean personal stuff."

"Tell me about your family and where you're from."

"Well, my mama is deaf, so we're all fluent in ASL, American Sign Language. I graduated from Louisiana State University cause I wanted to stay close to home, not cause I couldn't get in anywhere else. I know people probably say that all the time, but it's the truth. My little brother needed me close by especially after daddy's death. Most of my other family members are in the South, well south of the Mason Dixon that is not necessarily Louisiana. My grandma is of course. That's my mama's mama. My father's family is from back East, which my grandma loves to whisper like it's some sort of crime. She can be a little old fashioned that way."

As she came up for air and noticed the look on both of their faces Abby started blushing. "I'm sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, or excited, and just...right, I'm doing it again."

Tom spoke up first. He couldn't read Jethro's face exactly, but he seemed amused by the little spit fire. "No harm Miss Sciuto. Do you have any questions for us?"

"Oh, yeah, tons... I think I might just wait though. I'm thinking they'll be on the job sort of answers."

"Well, your experience is impressive. Interning with the state police and the local FBI office at the capital. How did you manage that?"

"I had a really great mentor-advisor in my department. I helped with some of the research he was doing and we got published. I've been reviewing for the university journal ever since. When Dr. Jameson was called in to consult on a few cases I assisted with the lab work. That's how I first got my clearance. As the internships opened up I was the best prepared to accept the opportunity."

Gibbs was still listening and closely observing the young woman's body language. She was definitely young, but what she lacked in interview skills she more than made up for in training. She'd had the best and seemed open to learning. He hadn't told Tom yet, but he was eager to pull together his ideal trainable new team and this girl would fit right in. Smarts without ego and experience without jade, Miss Abigail Sciuto would complement Stan and Ducky. He wasn't quite sure about her response to Vivian, but then again Gibbs didn't think she would be with them much longer the way she racked up reprimands. Vivian didn't take to following orders which left him no choice, but formal reprimands. He'd never even consider alternatives with her. She wasn't enough of a team player. This one though...this one had potential.

Standing up Gibbs stretched out his hand. "Do what you need to do you two, but she's got my vote. I'll expect you in the bullpen at 0700."

"Wait, wait... Agent Gibbs, I mean Gibbs. I do have a question. Well, I guess it's for you, but maybe it's for you Director. Well, once I'm working here what exactly is the dress code?"

"Kid as long as you do the work and do it well you can wear pajamas and bunny slippers for all I care."

Abby wasn't sure if he was serious or not, so she looked to the older of the two again.

"Standard lab coats and gloves are your only required attire Miss Sciuto. The lab will essentially become your domain once your training is complete. We'll work out the details with how your time is divided when you aren't working an active case. For now you'll shadow Nicki until she transfers to the white collar division. Most importantly you'll work at learning how MCR and Gibbs does things."

"So, I got the job?"

Gibbs gave her another patent look. This one with a little more twinkle behind it then he slipped out the door.

"I got the job, I got the job!" The last thing Gibbs heard was a thunderous whoop. Oh, she was going to work out just fine. Tomorrow he'd introduce her to the rest of the team. For once he thought this might be a change that wouldn't ruin his week.


	2. Here's The Deal

Here's The Deal

Abby looked worriedly at both men, afraid that her exuberant response would come off badly.

"I'm sorry," she smiled shyly. "It's just that I really, really wanted this job, and I had made a promise to myself that if I didn't have a job in Washington by the end of the week, then I'd go back home."

Morrow couldn't help but grin at her honestly, but Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and asked brusquely, "Are you positive that you are going to be able to handle the blood and guts my team will bring to you on a daily basis?"

"Jethro," Morrow chided, "she obviously knows something about the darker side of mankind, or she wouldn't have the background she does."

Gibbs nodded, and then levelled an appraising glare on her. He spoke gruffly. "Get down to Human Resources and fill out the paperwork, then head back up to the bullpen and report to me. I'll tell you what to do next."

"Yes, sir, Gibbs, sir..." Abby answered, saluting, and Morrow couldn't help but laugh.

Gibbs grumbled, "Don't say sir."

"Yes, sir, I'll try to remember, but I was born and bred in the South, and that's standard issue respect for us," Abby replied sincerely.

"Miss Scuito, go do as Special Agent Gibbs said, and welcome aboard." Morrow offered his hand, and she shook it gratefully, then made her way carefully to the door.

Pausing, she turned back to look at the two men. "Do I ask for anybody?"

"Delores," Gibbs answered, "ask for her, tell her you need the paperwork, then let her show you to the lab."

Morrow interjected, "Please don't be disappointed in the lab. It's not exactly up and running, which is why we are pleased you can get started so quickly."

Abby nodded and left, closing the door softly behind her.

Morrow moved to the sidebar and poured himself a drink. He held it up and asked Gibbs, "You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good. I need to get back to work."

Without saying goodbye, he, too, left the room.

Abby spent the next hour with Delores in Human Resources, and though the woman was obviously good at her work, Abby watched her clean, emotionless efficiency with a frown. As Delores led her towards the forensics lab Abby unexpectedly grasped her by the arm.

Delores was so startled that she stopped where she was to regard Abby, who smiled sweetly. "Delores, I just wanted to say that I do appreciate how sweet you've been to me this morning. I was all nervous and everything when I was up there with the director and Special Agent Gibbs, but you've made me feel like this is the place I was meant to be."

Delores was so struck by the words that she couldn't answer for several seconds. She finally composed herself and whispered, "No problem, I'm glad I've helped."

With that, the two made their way into the Forensics lab, which was filled with box after box of equipment and supplies.

"As you can see," Delores pointed out, "the lab is going to be yours to set up."

Abby giggled, "It looks like a chamber of horrors, doesn't it?"

Delores didn't laugh, but the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "We'll send some people down to help you unload and unpack tomorrow. You're not going to have to handle it all by yourself."

She turned to walk them back out but Abby paused and pointed, "I just love those windows up there. It's going to be fun watching people wander through my world as they pass by."

Delores looked in the direction Abby indicated. "That's funny- I never really noticed the windows before."

They made their way to the elevator, and Delores pointed to the Team Gibbs area and told her good bye as she disembarked. Spontaneously, Abby leaned down and hugged the woman tightly, then assured her, "I'll come down and see you as soon as I can."

Delores was touched, and fingered the little cross pendant hanging from her necklace. She watched as Abby confidently made her way towards Gibbs and couldn't help but shudder. It would be a shame if that dictator ran off such a personable young woman.

Vivian was on the phone when Abby approached, and looking up she clamped her hand over her mouth and muttered sotto voice, "Talk about Night of the Living Dead!"

Stan, across from her, jumped up to cover up for Viv's rudeness. "Hey there, Gibbs told us we had a new girl on the block. I'm Stan and this is Viv, and welcome to NCIS."

Abby beamed, and the two shook hands. Stan tilted his head in the direction of Jethro's desk and raised his eyebrows. Abby got the message and planted herself in front of it immediately.

Gibbs didn't look up for several seconds, and when he did, he pushed his glasses lower down his nose. "Do you want me to applaud you or something?"

Abby brightened and smiled, "You don't have to do that Gibbs, I mean Agent Gibbs, you've already made me feel welcome."

Stan snickered at the reply and regarded her appraisingly. Jethro Gibbs was going to get a run for his money with this one, and Stan wanted to get to witness the fun.

Gibbs sat without moving for a minute, then abruptly pushed his chair back and stood up. His gaze went from Viv to Stan and he barked, "I'm taking Ms. Scuito to lunch. Call me if you need me." He took off for the elevator, and Abby looked around uncertainly. Stan pointed to Gibbs and Abby hurriedly caught up with him just as the elevator door opened.

The elevator ride was silent, the walk to the parking lot and Jethro's car was silent, and the drive to the restaurant was silent. Abby tried to initiate small talk but her new boss turned and glared at her, so she dropped it.

Inside the restaurant she sat nervously as she pretended to study the menu. She had a single ten dollar bill left to her name, and that was it, and she could see plainly that ordering even an appetizer would take all she had. When the waitress waited, pen poised for the order, Abby said softly, "You know what? I am just not hungry. I had this big breakfast and I guess I am still full from that."

The waitress turned to Gibbs, who turned to regard Abby speculatively. He folded the menu. "Coffee, and we'll both have the pot roast plates."

Abby opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Tell her what you want to drink."

She whispered, "I guess iced tea- sweet only. That's the way we drink it at home."

The waitress left and Abby leaned forward to address Gibbs. "Sir, I don't have the money to pay for that."

Gibbs looked at her and his face softened. "I know. I invited you out, and don't think about it again." He looked up to check her expression, and was relieved to see she was beginning to relax. "Now, I want you to tell me where you're staying."

Abby possessed a vivacious personality, and was never at a loss of words. As they ate, Jethro stayed mostly silent, nodding now and then to let her know he was paying attention. When she finally paused, he leaned back in his chair and took a swallow of steaming coffee before asking, "So you're sure that you are welcome to stay with the Sisters as long as you need?"

"Yep," she assured him, and added. "The weird thing is that Sister Rosita and my aunt were college roommates. Can you imagine? We're not all even Catholic, but she is. I mean, mostly we are. Sometimes I am more Protestant than I am Catholic, I guess. Sister Rosita, I mean, she's Catholic. That's why she's a Sister. Anyway, she took her vows, but they have stayed in touch throughout the years. She's the only reason my family allowed me to come to DC alone, without my little brother as chaperone. Not that he would be a good one. He's the one who needs a chaperone."

"Get back to the lodging," Gibbs demanded, but his voice was soft.

"Ok, well, yes, so I will stay with them until I have enough money from my new job to pay the deposits on an apartment." She stopped and took a sip of tea.

Gibbs spoke, "All right, but if you need a place, you're welcome to come stay with me."

Abby was touched. "You are so sweet, Gibbs. May I call you just Gibbs? The rest of all that is just too much to say every time I see you."

The waitress interrupted with the check, and they left shortly afterwards. The ride back to NCIS was a bit better, because Gibbs pointed out several landmarks along the way that were outside of the standard tourist zones.

As soon as they entered the NCIS building Gibbs turned to her and said, "Come here. I want you to meet Dr. Mallard."


	3. Meet and Greet

Meet and Greet...Rules

"Hey, Duck." Gibbs called out as he came through the sliding doors to Autopsy. He should have had a colorfully dressed very tall young lady at his heels, but when he turned around he saw that she had stopped at the elevator. In what she would learn was typical Gibbs fashion he called her name in his military voice then pointed to the spot next to him. She inched forward far more cautiously then he would have imagined her doing anything.

"Isn't that Autopsy?" She asked."Well, yeah. They won't let Dr. Mallard work on the bodies anywhere else in the building." It was his attempt at humor that didn't seem to register. So, he took her hand and brought her into the room.

"Well, there you are Jethro. I thought I heard you call out, but when I came round I didn't see you."

"How's it going Duck?"

"Just splendid, but I won't have any answers on the Lieutenant's stomach contents and how it may have contributed to his death until I get the results back from the screening. I certainly hope they get the new forensic scientist hired soon."

"It's kinda why I'm here Duck. I want you to meet Abigail Scuito. She's the new forensic scientist for the major case teams."

Both Abby and Ducky reached to shake one another's hand. "Dr. Donald Mallard..."

Smiling Abby said, "Ah, now I get it... Duck!"

"Well, my dear my friends call me Ducky and yes it is a lay over from my school days. Only Jethro here shortens it to Duck. Which do you prefer, Abby or Abigail?"

"Definitely Abby. Abigail is what the Sisters in school would call me when I was in trouble. My dad too." Tossing her head in Gibbs direction she added, "He shortens mine to Abs and I've only known him a couple of days. I guess that's just his way." She kept smiling and squeezed the big calloused hand that still held hers. She barely remembered she was in autopsy or that she was supposed to be freaked out by it. He made her feel wonderfully safe and secure. Not fully sure what it was she was feeling Abby decided against over analyzing it this early on. There was the brief encounter with one of her professors, but there hadn't been any other older gentleman. Gibbs was definitely a silver-haired fox...

"Abby, I hope you don't daydream like that while you're working."

"Sorry Gibbs... Sorry Ducky."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

Abby looked puzzled, between both older men.

"No need to be confused my dear you'll learn soon enough. That's one of Jethro's rules."

"Oh, I'm s-s... Right, I was just thinking about work and all the changes. So, what's it like down here?"

Just then a tall African-American man in scrubs entered. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mostly cold, but you get used to it. Hi, I'm Gerald. I'm Dr. Mallard's assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you Gerald. I'm Abby the new forensic scientist."

"Well, Abby I dropped off a bunch of samples to the old lab with Nicki and she's waiting on you to get started."

"Looks like my lunch hour is officially over. Nice to meet you all. Thanks for the lunch Gibbs."

She got a head nod in response then heard him call out as she got to the elevator.

"Make sure you stop upstairs to see me before you leave for the night."

He didn't get a response, but nonetheless felt certain she'd heard and would be there.

~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~

"I'm not interested in your feelings about it Vivian. What concerns me is your inability to follow orders. Mine and Stan's. He's the senior field agent when I'm not around. If he says to pull the cold case files with similar MOs then that's what you do." Gibbs wasn't yelling but Abby could tell from where she was standing behind the half wall near Vivian's desk that her new boss meant business.

"May I go now?" Abby could also sense the stubborn insolence radiating off of the red head. Having only known Gibbs for a couple of days Abby still didn't think she could be that bold with the gruff former Marine. Actually, after talking to Nicki she wasn't sure how to reconcile the multifaceted man. He seemed so gentle and down right sweet and paternal to her earlier today. According to Nicki though he could bark and bellow with the best of them. She mentioned the phrase driven to tears more than once.

With a flick of his wrist Gibbs dismissed his junior agent. Since he hadn't looked up he didn't realize Abby had watched the exchange. He didn't notice her at all until he felt her presence in front of his desk. Leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head, Gibbs took in the raven hair pixie with ponytails. He wasn't sure how tall she was out of the three inch platform shoes she wore. Knee socks with bows on the back and a plaid skirt, tiny enough to guarantee she'd give a show if she sneezed, combined with a skull-cross bone T-shirt made her look like an overgrown school girl fully rebelling against the dress code. Then she would start in with 'yes ma'am or yes sir' and she was all Southern politeness. She was definitely a hybrid. Of what he wasn't completely sure of yet.

"So, how was the first day? I didn't get any of the answers I was expecting." His slight smirk was the only indication she had that he wasn't seriously pissed.

"There was a lot to move and set up in the new lab. Nicki is really good. I'm surprised she's leaving to go to the white collar division. I guess she got tired of the blood and gore of murder everyday."

"She certainly got tired of something. Well, let's get out of here kiddo."

"Gibbs, I'm not that young you know." She said taking his hand. The girl was practically skipping there was so much bounce in her step.

Looking at their linked hands and feeling the energy of her gait he felt he had all the evidence he needed to contradict that statement. "Well, let's get you home anyway we don't want the Sisters to worry. I'll drop you off. I know that neighborhood and I don't like the idea of you taking a bus after dark."

"You remind me of my daddy, Gibbs. I think he would have liked you a lot. He was such a Southern gentleman. I know you're not Southern...at least I don't think you are, but you sure are a gentleman. Were you always like that or did you learn it in the Marines?"

"Do you ever breathe long enough for a person to respond?"

On reflex Abby signed 'sorry'. She was shocked to have her stoic companion reply, 'I thought I already covered that rule', in the same way.

"You know how to sign? That's very cool. Who taught you?"

"Needed it for a case, you?"

"My mother is deaf. I learned how to sign the same time I learned to speak. My whole family signs. Mama can read lips really well. She says it's my weakest ability. She forgets that I don't really need to practice it as much as she does."

They'd gotten out to the main parking lot and were in front of a weather worn light blue pick up truck. Gibbs opened the door for her in a manner she was already getting used to.

"Buckle."

As she clicked the belt across her waist Abby chuckled at the man's ability to communicate monosyllabically. They were more than half way there before Abby realized that she hadn't given Gibbs the address. How the heck did he do that? This would be one of the many things she hoped she would come to learn about her new boss. For now she was happy to sit back and enjoy the ride. Day 1 at NCIS... check, BIG success.


	4. Forging the Bond

Forging The Bond

Abby couldn't keep still, excited that she was on her way home from a new, interesting, fun, promising job with a real life federal agency. She cut her eyes at Gibbs, whose attention was focused on driving on the beltway. Reaching out toward the radio dial she stopped mid air and reconsidered, putting her hand in her lap instead. Her new boss didn't look like an appreciator of hip hop, or heavy metal, for that matter.

Gibbs studied his passenger furtively. She was definitely top of the class in the field of forensics, and he and Morrow already realized that they had a nugget of gold in one Abby Sciuto. She worked hard, and was determined to set her lab up the way she wanted.

Ducky had called him a couple of hours earlier and insisted that Gerald should help her instead of him the next few days, or until their new recruit was satisfied with her surroundings. Gibbs agreed, and Gerald made his way to the Forensics lab.

Abby spotted Sister Rosita watering flowers as they neared her destination. She turned to her new boss eagerly, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, come meet Sister Rosita with me. She's really nice and you will just love her!"

Gibbs turned a sceptical expression her way, but noting her excitement he reluctantly agreed. "All right, but I really can't stay more than a minute. I need to go."

Abby responded with a beautiful smile, and they both opened car doors and emerged. Abby raced to Jethro's side and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. He had to quicken his pace to match her steps.

Sister Rosita looked up and her face broke into an expression of relief when she saw Abby. The Goth let go of Jethro's hand and raced to her, calling, "Sister, this is my boss, and I want you to meet him. Remember that I told you about him and his name is Agent..."

Sister Rosita held up a hand and Abby immediately stopped speaking. Impressed, Gibbs took another look at the nun. Anyone who could stop this energizer bunny in her tracks was unique. She leaned up and patted Abby's cheek, then addressed him. "Yes, Agent Gibbs, I am happy to make your acquaintance. Our Abby has talked non stop about you. It appears you are a compilation of Atticus Finch, John Wayne, and Albert Einstein."

Gibbs didn't answer, but held out his hand. Sister Rosita took it and turned to Abby, "Go in the house now, Child. Agent Gibbs and I want to speak together."

Abby looked from one to the other in shock. How could they have anything to say? They'd never even met each other. She stayed rooted in place.

"Abigail, go inside. Tell Agent Gibbs good bye, though, before you leave." Sister's voice was pleasant, but definitely firm.

"I believe Sister Rosita told you to do something, Abby," Gibbs reinforced. He did not know exactly what the Sister wanted to say to him, but he waited patiently, as well.

Abby attempted a grin, though her confusion was obvious. "Well, all right then, I'll just head inside. Bye, Gibbs, I'll be there bright and early tomorrow." With that she left, but once inside, she pressed her face to the window to watch the two. They were walking the perimeter of the yard, stopping occasionally to look at flowers or plants pointed out by Sister Rosita. They were also very deep in conversation. Abby sat quietly spying for nearly twenty minutes. Then Gibbs leaned down, kissed the Sister softly on the cheek, and left.

The next morning Abby was studying some findings from Major Mass Spec while supervising Gerald as he unloaded supplies. A noise made her look up to find Stan and Viv coming through the door, each carrying boxes.

"Hello, Abby," greeted the nice looking agent. Stan had made it a point to welcome her to the team, and Abby genuinely appreciated it.

"If you can tear yourself away from human sacrificing, or whatever it is you people do, Gibbs sent us down with this evidence from the Dodds case. He's obviously tired of having you wasting time down here setting up a lab that was already set up, and wants you to work." Vivian smirked nastily, pleased with herself.

Gerald stopped what he was doing abruptly, turning to level an appraising glance at the woman. Stan turned around and gave her a mutinous glance.

Viv's words had obviously hurt Abby, as the woman had hoped. Wide eyed Abby tried to explain, "I didn't mean to spend so much time getting things down here ready, and I am sorry..."

"You don't have anything to apologize for here, Abby," Stan interrupted. "Just forget it. We do have some evidence here from that case, and hope you'll be able to put a rush on it. Gibbs wants to solve this one extra fast."

Both of them set the evidence boxes down on the rectangular stainless steel table Gerald and Abby had positioned at the front of the lab. Abby moved over and investigated the contents, "Good job guys, you've got enough stuff here for me to get some good findings."

"Yes," Vivian agreed, "we knew that even you couldn't fail to come up with something with a selection this large."

Stan spoke again, his tone reflecting his annoyance with his partner. "Let me know if you want to go to lunch, Abby. Some of us are headed for a diner down the street." He smiled and Abby smiled back, then he left. The ding of the elevator confirmed his departure.

Vivian began slowly wandering the room, "Where did you say you got your degree? It was online somewhere, right?" Abby started to respond, but Gerald held a finger to his lips. Vivian obviously hadn't expected an answer. She moved to a shelf and fingered a figurine she found. "I wonder when you'll be officially reprimanded for your attention seeking outfits. Since they can't get you on your vampire religion- that would be discrimination, I believe,- they will begin documenting in other areas."

Abby defended herself, her voice reflecting her hurt, "I'm not a vampire. I'm a goth."

Vivian turned and regarded her with a smirk. "Goth, gargoyle, it really doesn't matter. Your days here are numbered." With that, she turned and made her exit.

"Abby," Gerald called, "Abby, don't you dare even think of paying attention to anything that witch has to say. She's rude, jealous, and mediocre at her job. Believe me, she has no friends at the agency."

Abby bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and brushed quickly at her eyes. Turning to Gerald, she said brightly, "All right, Gerald, it's time to go forensic-ing!"

One week passed, then another, and as Abby slowly became a fixture at the agency. Viv's attacks on her increased. However, Abby was not a vindictive person, and though she realized Viv hated her, she didn't respond in kind.

The Thursday of her third week she was in the bullpen waiting to give Jethro the results of a comparative blood analysis. He and Director Morrow had been talking by the elevators for several minutes, and she waited patiently. Stan grinned at Abby, and she smiled back gratefully. She and Stan were becoming friends. Viv pointedly ignored her.

"Why are you lurking at my desk?" Gibbs demanded, moving around her to make his way behind the desk. He sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"I wasn't lurking, not lurking like lurking with a stalker lurking, or..."

Gibbs cut her off, "What do you have for me?"

She held out the paper and he scowled, "What does this mean to me?"

Taking it back and consulting it she spoke brightly, "What it means is that you were right, my brilliant boss, about the Petty Officer. His DNA is all over the murder weapon."

Gibbs was obviously satisfied. "Good job, Abbs..." The sudden ringing of his phone interrupted and he snatched it up and barked a greeting. Immediately softening, he glanced up at Abby, then back at the phone. "I'm just fine, Sister Rosita. How are you?"

Abby's eyes widened in shock and she reached out for the phone. Gibbs motioned for her to move her hand, and she did, though still confused. She never had found out what he and the nun had discussed privately that day he had taken her home for the first time. When she'd asked, both had answered vaguely that it was just chit chat. She didn't believe it.

He and the Sister spoke another couple of minutes before the talk concluded with her Boss saying, "I'll take care of it right now, Sister. Don't worry at all. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up, he looked at Abby appraisingly. "The sisters are leaving this weekend for a retreat. They hadn't thought they would have the funding to go, but it came through. They'll be gone a week to Boston."

She nodded.

Gibbs leaned forward, "You'll be staying with me while they're out of town."

Abby's reaction of shock didn't fail to mask the muttered, "Oh this is just ridiculous!" from Viv.


	5. The Game Changer

The Game Changer

The attempt at immediate recovery wasn't quick enough. By the time Abby's dropped jaw reconnected Gibbs was out of his chair and at Vivian's desk.

"With me now!" He was moving toward the conference room with a quick stride, in typical Gibbs fashion not checking to see if his subordinate was following. It wasn't until he got to the staircase that he noticed she wasn't on his heels. How dare she? He would not go back, but trusted his gut that her little stall was a power play she would lose in the long run.

Back at the bull pen Stan was on his feet now as well. "I don't know what you're trying to pull or prove, but if you plan on a future with this team, hell, with this agency, I suggest you get yourself to the conference room right now. I mean it Viv."

Taking an extraordinarily slow saunter around her desk the blazing red head did just that being sure to cut her newest object of disdain a cutting glare.

"Some people will take negative attention versus no attention at all. Sorry about her behavior Abby. Viv, among a sea of other issues, has a serious jealous streak. Makes me wonder why she ever chose a field where group dynamics would play such a big role. Abby..."

"What? Oh, I wasn't thinking about Viv. At least not this time."

Shifting from his position in front of her Stan took a lean beside her on Gibbs' desk and nudged her with his shoulder to explain. "I'm nowhere near as good at filling in the blanks as Gibbs. What are you thinking about Abby?"

"Sister Rosita called Gibbs to tell him they were all going on retreat for a week. Apparently I'm supposed to stay with Gibbs. Only no one bothered to ask my opinion on the matter. I guess this is what they were talking about a few weeks ago. Why couldn't one of them just say something? I'm not a kid and I hate being dealt with like this. Well, he can just forget it. I am not going to be shuffled around like some sort of rag doll."

"Alright, slow down before you wind up for a fight that isn't even necessary. Do you want to stay in the convent by yourself? I've been there and I don't think I'd want to stay alone. Sounds like they're looking out for you, maybe even being nice. I know with Gibbs it's hard to read it as nice, but it is."

"Okay, fine... whatever. I'll deal with it later and with him. Now I am thinking about Viv. I know she can't stand me, for whatever reason, but pushing Gibbs on purpose seems a bit suicidal."

Stan had to laugh. "Weren't you talking about doing the same exact thing?"

"That's different," Abby said punching his shoulder.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

There were veins popping in Gibbs' neck and forehead he wasn't even aware were in his body. It was fairly common knowledge about his affinity towards red heads and his problems with them, but none had made his blood boil in recent time like this one. Gibbs had his own special way of dealing with reprimands in his unit as a Marine and on his team. Wasting time with paperwork served no one. Vivian was different though. Everything with her had to be on the record and by the book, which was why he'd let her get away with so many of her little slights. His team was her last resort at staying with the agency, but he couldn't just fire her because she was an insubordinate, mean spirited snot. He hadn't practiced this level of self restraint in a long time. When Vivian opened the door he clutched the back of the chair to keep himself from leaping across the table to her.

"You wanted to see me Gibbs?" She had the audacity to be casual with him.

"I want to know the meaning of that smart ass comment back there. What is your problem with Abby?"

"You mean the Princess of all things forensics? Look just because I don't fawn all over her the way you, Stan, Ducky and Gerald do doesn't mean I have a problem. As long as she does her job..."

"Your comment wasn't about her work." Gibbs pounded his fist on the table. "One more incident and I'm writing you up for work place harassment."

"Did she say I was harassing her? Gibbs come on. I have nothing to gain by..."

His raised hand halted her protest. "Last warning, period."

With that he made his exit from the room leaving Vivian seething. Clearly she would have to back off for a little while. She had her reasons for being at NCIS and putting up with the insufferable man who clearly hated her was part of the price she'd pay. Fine, leave him to the weird little Goth if that's what he was into now. Stuffing down the feelings that were creeping up at a less than desirable speed Viv took a quick swipe at her eyes, along with a deep cleansing breath, exiting back to the bull pen.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

Abby pounded the keys at her computer. She was pissed and knew why, but not what could realistically be done about it. Sr. Rosita was in charge plain and simple. That was the agreement reached when she made the big move to the city. It was getting ridiculous though. Normally, the woman could be reasonable, but as of late...

Picking up the phone Abby decided to call her surrogate aunt up instead of stewing in silence. "Sr. Anna, hi is Sr. Rosita available?"

"Hi Abby, yeah she's just back from a meeting with Fr. Jacobs about our retreat. I wish you weren't working so you could go."

"Aw, you're sweet. Maybe next time."

"Here she is...bye Abby."

"Abigail, taking a break so early in the day?"

"Hi Auntie Rosie."

"Alright, out with it child. You only call me that when you really want something. That hasn't changed since you were ten years old. Am I to guess that Agent Gibbs already delivered the news."

"Yes, ma'am. I don't understand why. I'm an adult I've been staying home alone for years. I did manage in college you know. Is this more of my mother's hysterics about me being alone in the big bad city? Like I couldn't do what I wanted in the country towns of Louisiana. Seriously, how do you know leaving me alone with Gibbs won't be worse. He is a very handsome single man you know."

"Young lady you stop being fresh this instant. I wouldn't consider this agreement without being sure of your virtue. That's enough talk about this. Staying here by yourself isn't an option. I wouldn't allow any of the Novices to do so and you, my dear, are no different."

"Ugh, this is so frustrating. You won't even listen to my reasons. I wish I had never agreed to this arrangement."

"Then you wouldn't be here at all. Now, we can certainly continue this conversation in my study when you get home, but we both know how it'll end and you'll still be staying with Gibbs. Is that what you want?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good girl Abigail. Oh, and Agent Gibbs is fully aware of the rules and the consequences for not following them."

"You told him that. Auntie Ro you didn't! He must think I'm a..."

"He thinks you are a very special girl who has a loving family that cares about your well being. He also thinks you didn't become this girl by accident, but by design of how you were raised. Stay out of trouble and you have nothing to worry about. It won't even come up. Rest assured if it does come up the man is quite comfortable with doling out discipline. You are a brilliant young lady, but nowhere near prepared enough to be left unsupervised in the middle of a city like DC. Stop being so resistant, my sweet Abby, and accept this in the spirit of love that it is being given. The arrangement is in place until your twenty-fifth birthday or I put you back on a plane to Louisiana."

"Daddy's dictating my life from the grave. Mama's doing it from Louisiana. You and Gibbs are doing it everyday too and I'm sick of it. You were never gonna let me get my own place were you? I should have never agreed...never!"

"That is enough. You will come home straight from work and see me in my study Miss Abigail. When we're through you will help Sr. Anna prepare the church for both Wednesday masses. Perhaps some time to think will have you choose your tone and words more carefully for the next time we talk. I have zero appreciation for your sass. Your father's trust will not be turned over before your twenty-fifth birthday and until then your mama is in charge. If your being supervised puts her mind at ease while you're thousands of miles away then you can certainly give her that and do so with a respectful, gracious attitude. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry Auntie Ro. I don't need to come by your study and I'll still help Sr. Anna."

"That wasn't a request. I'll expect you by supper. Now, I really must return to my work. Goodbye Abby."

"Bye, Sr. Rosita." Calling her by her formal title after such a personal discussion was the only slight Abby could pull off without making things worse. Slamming the phone down was what she really wanted to do, but she didn't need her Auntie Ro showing up at the Navy Yard on the war path.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

After working a few more hours Abby got a visit from Stan with evidence from a call out. Gibbs still hadn't made an appearance, which was fine by her since she didn't have results or a better attitude. She'd started thinking that maybe stewing in silence would have been the better way to go. There was nothing left to do for the case except wait on results that wouldn't show up before morning. That meant there was no reason to work late. Usually the prospect of spaghetti dinner night would have her thrilled to get home on time. All that waited for her tonight was hours of cleaning and polishing. Sr. Anna was great company, but it wasn't going to be any fun being on her feet that long. Abby had no doubt that she would be standing too. Sr. Rosita was not a fan of willful insolence.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs came into the lab holding a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Gibbs. I don't have any results and probably won't until the morning. Is it all right if I head out on time?"

"Spaghetti night?"

"Yes, plus I'm helping out in the rectory tonight."

"Anything we need to talk about Abs?"

Abby was starting to feel like maybe he would be more reasonable. "Nothing much."

"Don't worry about Viv and if she gives you anymore grief you let me know."

"I will. So, I guess I'll ride home with you on Friday."

Leaning back on the edge of her desk Gibbs fixed her with a look. "You're just going to my house, Abs, not the death chamber."

"I know. It would've been nice to have been invited and not told I had to."

"Now we get to it."

"No, it's nothing. I don't need to get in anymore trouble today."

"Did you call Sr. Rosita?"

He had to get up and follow her around as she began straightening up and turning off equipment. He was always amazed at how quickly she could move in those platform shoes.

Having already spoken to Sr. Rosita extensively about Abby and her family he could imagine how the conversation had gone.

"Yes, I did and I'm still coming for an extended visit."

"Well, just so you know I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. We're not trying to cramp your style, maybe just slow it down a little." He kissed her on the forehead then moved to the elevator saying, without looking back, "I wouldn't be late. She doesn't need anymore reasons kiddo."

Since it was one of the rare occasions she was leaving before dark the adorable goth decided to take the metro home. She'd splurged on cabs and bummed rides from Gerald, Stan, and even Ducky. She even tried to persuade him to let her try out driving the Morgan. He was having none of it. Mostly, Gibbs would drop her on his way home if he didn't have plans. She suspected he dropped her even when he did. Tonight she wanted the alone travel time. There was a lot to think about.


	6. Subterfuge

Subterfuge

Abby had promised herself that she would rehearse her argument for the upcoming meeting with Sister Rosita on the metro trip. However, Abby's greatest personality asset was her bubbling, friendly, nature. She had no time to plan her argument because she spent the journey there befriending her seatmate and the passenger across the aisle. By the time the ride was over, the three had made arrangements to get together the next week for lunch.

After disembarking, though, reality hit her, and she slowly made her way the rest of the walk to the convent. Despite her claims to the contrary, Abigail Sciuto was still more of a child than an adult, and she just hated getting into trouble or having someone disappointed in her. The journey to the convent was accompanied by the feeling of dread which enveloped her, much like the ones she had experienced as a child knowing she was going to be punished by one of her parents.

Shaking her head to try to clear the negative thoughts, she told herself that Sister Rosita would probably forgive her instantly and all would be well. She was a nun, after all, and they focused on saying good, happy things.

A few hours later, an exhausted Abby made her way to her bedroom. Once inside, she set her skeleton alarm clock's timed alarm, then threw herself face down on the bed and groaned. There was no energy left to even undress. She was physically worn out from the chores Sister Rosita had assigned her as punishment for disrespect. Worse, though, she was emotionally depleted from the verbal scolding she had received from the nun. Who would think that one little, itty bitty sister could leave a grown person quaking with such fear and remorse?

Abby whispered into the comforter, chiding herself, "I will never, ever backtalk Sister Rosita again. I will never, ever disrespect her again, and I will not get into further trouble with her by not going to stay with Gibbs this weekend."

Sighing, she rolled over finally. She genuinely doubted that anyone would ever believe her if she told them that sweet, soft spoken, devout Sister Rosita could deliver a reprimand so volatile that left its target actually sobbing with guilt and remorse.

She wiped her face against the pillow and then snatched Bert from his side of the bed and clutched him to her. Abby had realized that she had lost the argument with the nun the second she entered Sister's office, but there was no way to backtrack. Sister Rosita didn't wait for Abby to try to defend herself, but tore into her the second after she had ordered her to take a seat.

Abby turned to regard the framed picture of her family on her nightstand. She knew that what had upset Sister Rosita most was Abby's nonchalant response to her family.

Friday at work Viv was especially venomous, somehow sensing that the forensics expert already felt like a kicked dog. Abby made it a point to avoid the rival normally, but she had actually run smack into the older woman when she raced for the elevator right after nine o'clock. She hadn't really hurt Viv, but the agent had seized the opportunity to make a loud and dramatic scene, insisting that she needed a doctor and that Abby had deliberately tried to hurt her. She was so vocal that several people came to investigate the loud voice. Abby was embarrassed and in tears herself, but the more she apologized, the louder Viv became.

Ducky pursed his lips after examining his unexpected patient and declared her perfectly fine. That didn't please Viv at all. She left Autopsy in a huff, then took it upon herself to spread her discontent with Abby and with Doctor Mallard all the way to the bullpen. When she saw Gibbs sitting at his desk she flashed him a triumphant, but enigmatic glance. He ignored her.

Abby's lip was quivering and tears had started as she watched Viv leave Autopsy. Her inner voice was berating her without mercy. Could she do anything right? She had upset Sister Rosita at home, had angered her boss, and now had managed to hurt a work colleague. She was just a detriment to NCIS. Maybe she was in the wrong job, or maybe she should head back home as her mama wanted. She was probably going to be asked to leave at any moment as it stood now.

Ducky watched her inner turmoil and made a decision.

He regarded Abby sternly, steeling himself to react to her firmly.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke sharply, "Abigail, let me promise you something. If you don't stop crying for the unfortunate accident which occurred to that Malcontent right this moment, I will summon Jethro. I can assure you that his tolerance ranges around the low threshold and that he will see to it that he actually gives you something to cry about. He is not going to appreciate the fact that you let that woman get the best of you, and he will also not appreciate that you are ready to pack up and go home because someone is jealous of you."

Abby sniffed and nodded, weighing the words. "Don't tell Gibbs, please, Ducky."

Ducky concluded, "I will if you don't show some spirit and stand up for yourself. Now get right back down to your lab and get back to work. The next time I see your pretty face it had better have a smile on it."

As Abby turned to go he softened, "You are a compassionate person, Abigail, but it is wasted on an ingrate like Viv."

The rest of the day passed with routine matters, and at a little after five, Abby made her way into the NCIS parking deck, skipping a little to keep up with Gibbs. Her belongings had been loaded earlier, and had taken up most of the storage area of the trunk. This development owed its thanks to the fact that Sister Rosita and Gibbs had decided that Abby should leave clothing and belongings permanently at his place, treating it as her second D.C. home.

Not willing to question Sister Rosita again so soon, lest she elicit another tongue lashing, Abby had attempted to protest that she didn't need to move anything there permanently to her boss. He had levelled a glare on her so intense that she had immediately recanted her observation. At lunch they had gone to the convent to let her pack more items instead.

Surprisingly, within a couple of hours at Jethro's house Abby felt that she was at home. None of the awkwardness remained over feeling like an intruder, and she and Gibbs slipped into a comfortable companionship. Her bubbling chatter infiltrated the house with a cheer that had long been missing. On the extreme, the periods of companionable silence they encountered proved therapeutic, as Abby read quietly in the basement while Gibbs worked on the construction of his boat.

Abby felt safe, and secure, and Sunday evening as she cleaned up the dinner dishes she smiled to herself. This was what Sister Rosita had wanted for her. She understood, now.

She had tried to get Gibbs to enlighten her over the sudden, surprising bond between him and her family friend. He ignored her attempts, however, and eventually, she dropped the subject. She had developed a healthy respect for him, and had no intention of annoying him deliberately.

Monday morning at work Stan and Viv made their way down to her lab before lunch. Viv was her typically unpleasant self, but Stan grinned at Abby. "Oh my, Girl, I can bet that you need a break today! You must be exhausted from trying to have come up with chitchat for our fearless leader all weekend. How about I take you to lunch?"

Abby laughed out loud and agreed eagerly, and they decided on a restaurant down the street for the meal.

Viv immediately took offense. She had reached her limit with all of the fawning over the newest team member, and resented every compliment or invitation that went Miss Scuito's way. Though she had nothing but derision for Gibbs, and Stan, and Ducky and Gerald, it angered her that they so openly cared for Abby. The girl looked like a vampire, spoke with a Southern drawl, and had managed to infiltrate every floor of the NCIS building with her over the top presence.

Knowing that the young lady had stayed with Gibbs, because he didn't want any harm to befall the little darling, absolutely infuriated Viv. She was sick of watching her teammates acting like the Southern Belle needed their affection and protection. No one had ever worried about her or her own well being.

She stood in the enemy's lab and openly scrutinized the Goth, her annoyance transforming itself into outright hatred. Narrowing her eyes, she shot Stan and Abby an assessing look.

Right there, in the middle of the Forensics lab, she developed a foolproof plan of attack.

Abby was running late that afternoon at the end of the workday, and she was scurrying, trying to gather all of her belongings and join Gibbs. He had already called down to tell her it was time to leave for home, and she didn't want to annoy him by getting there late.

He couldn't hide the smirk when she caught up with him in the parking deck. She was running, her arms loaded with her pocketbook, a couple of stuffed animals, some music dvds, and a portable dvd player. He paused and held out his arm as a barricade, and she caught up with him, breathless.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, hold on just one more sec." She shoved the belongings into his arms. "I have to go back and tell Delores something."

Without waiting for permission she darted back into the agency. Gibbs sighed and unlocked the car, carefully setting the items on the backseat.

Abby sped through the bullpen area toward Human Resources, and missed seeing Vivian Backladder make her way upstairs to Director Morrow's office.

Abby had no idea that Vivian's hatred and resentment could cause incredible damage, but she would soon be enlightened to the depths of the woman's animosity and revenge.

Vivian didn't hesitate when she got upstairs, but ordered Cynthia in a no nonsense tone to inform Director Morrow that she wanted to speak with him immediately.

When Cynthia picked up the phone and relayed the message to the Director he cursed when he heard who was in the outer office. Ms. Blackadder had been his biggest hiring regret. She was a vindictive, nasty, woman and a mediocre employee and agent. His automatic instinct was to refuse to see Viv, but he scrapped that because he knew that would just elicit more reactionary venom from her. So, he told Cynthia to usher her in to his office instead.

Viv's expression was one of triumph and superiority as she entered. Morrow didn't bother to stand up, but left her to stand at the front of his desk.

"What's on your mind, Agent?" He tried to look interested, but couldn't hide his distaste for her.

"Not much is on my mind, Director," she replied with a smug expression, "except that I wanted to tell you that I have filed grievances against Agent Gibbs and Abby Sciuto."

She looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary as she slowly made the announcement and watched for his reaction.

He couldn't comprehend her message for several long seconds. "You did what to Jethro and Abby?"

Pleased with herself, Viv replied slowly, carefully exaggerating the enunciation of each word, "I have filed a formal complaint against the two of them, against Gibbs and Sciuto."

Morrow's head began to pound and he leapt to his feet, "On what grounds did you level charges?"

She smirked, "The obvious one, unethical and immoral behaviour, Director. There is really no place for that here. After all, this isn't a brothel."

Morrow gritted his teeth and ground out, "You are just about the sickest woman I have ever had in my employ. You know very well that Jethro is watching out for his newest hire-" Realization suddenly dawned and he leaned over until he was inches from her face. "That's it, then! You are just insanely jealous because he is watching out for her and not for you. It's that, and the fact that she has so quickly been enveloped by the others at NCIS. You are doing this for spite, aren't you?"

She smiled a Cheshire cat grin but didn't verbally respond.

"You need to leave my office now." He didn't trust himself not to lose control in front of her. He began walking quickly to his door, and then threw it open, motioning for her to leave.

She looked him up and down and left just as the phone on his desk shrilled. He snatched the receiver up and recognized the Secretary of the Navy's voice on the other end. It was a courtesy call informing him that two of his employees were being placed on administrative leave until claims against them were investigated by Internal Affairs.


	7. Settling The Score

Settling The Score

Gibbs had no idea how he was going to break the news to Abby. Vivian had finally gone too far. Even though he had Tom's complete support and trust it would be an exasperating process of meetings and discussions about his personal life that Leroy Jethro Gibbs never handled well. Besides that, the girl was finally comfortable in the house and with the arrangement. She didn't need this, but it was what it was and they'd have to deal with it.

"Abby," he called upstairs. No time like the present.

She came bounding down the steps into the sparsely decorated living room to find him sitting on the couch. It was a bit unusual because she spent her evenings upstairs milling about doing her own thing and he spent his in the basement working on his boat. That was an activity, rather a mystery, she didn't understand at all, but didn't question.

"Yes Gibbs?" The up tempo at the end of the sentence told him she was puzzled by being called down.

"Come over here kiddo. We need to talk."

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she took a seat next to him then watched him shift to the coffee table so he could face her.

"No, actually I did and now _we're_ going to have to deal with it together."

Her look spoke her question so Gibbs plowed ahead. "We're not going into work tomorrow, probably not for the next few days at least. We might be called in for some questioning, but..."

"Questioning? So, something is wrong. What happened?"

"We're both suspended temporarily. A sexual misconduct charge has been filed. Human resources has to investigate a breach to the morality clause."

"The morality cause? I haven't... We haven't done anything immoral. Who would say such a thing. Oh my God it's because I'm staying here isn't it? I'll leave. I'll go back to the convent. Tonight." Abby tried to get up from the couch, but Gibbs' hand was around her wrist before she could step a full foot away.

"Sit down right now young lady."

"Gibbs we could lose our jobs."

"No one is losing anything. Well, I might lose my patience _a lot_ before this is all over, but you need to understand that we will get through this. I decide what's going to happen under this roof- not NCIS, and sure as hell not Vivian Blackadder."

The tears sprang forth without warning. Suddenly Gibbs realized he'd said the one of the two things he was intentionally trying to avoid. He had to bring the conversation to a close before his frustration had him blurting out the rest.

"I just don't know why she hates me so much. I've tried to be nice Gibbs. Honest."

"I know. I only need you to do two things right now. You listening to me?"

Abby nodded in confirmation. "One, let me worry about and handle Vivian. You are to stay clear of her at all cost. You understand me?"

She made to nod again and was stopped. "Abby, look me in the eye and answer me please. No contact or trying to make things right on your own."

"Yes, Gibbs I understand. What's the second thing?"

"You go upstairs and get a good night's sleep." He pulled her up off the couch and sent her up the stairs to bed with a warning he'd be up to check she was indeed sleeping in thirty minutes.

Gibbs and Tom agreed to go through the pretense of an investigation and suspension while they dug deeper into Vivian's background in order to keep her off kilter. Stan was put in charge of the remainder of the team and they were taken off field rotation. Viv, according to Stan, had been working over time to undermine all things Gibbs and Abby. She was eavesdropping, going through files and e-mails, and taking more trips to HR then any normal person would ever want. Stan kept Gibbs and the Director apprised of every move. They were running their own investigation into her background and repeated agency transitions.

What they discovered was the catalyst for most of her decisions- good and bad. She had a brother who was more trouble than not growing up until he entered the Navy. Their parents had written him off years before his final round in juvenile detention. When he got out the military was his only option. His performance was less than stellar, bordering on downright mediocre. Yet to hear him tell it to his sister everyone was out to get him. When he was finally dishonorably discharged he soon found trouble of the illegal kind again. He ended up dead at twenty-nine. His murder was never solved. From station house to agency Vivian had been in search of answers and payback until she landed at the one agency where she thought she was certain to find both.

Getting on Gibbs, team hadn't been easy, but her manipulations had worked. The man was tenacious and exactly the person she wanted to pull into her investigation when the time was right. Having studied all things team Gibbs before lobbying for the post the woman had even dyed her hair flaming red so she'd have an edge. She knew Stan had ambitions of his own team. Being moved into the SFA position was a shoe in. Sure things were rocky in the beginning, but everyday was a chance to make inroads. Everyday that is until the arrival of Abby Sciuto.

The Director and Gibbs sat in his basement going over the information gathered. They had never had a clue that they were dealing with such a manipulating woman. If Abby hadn't joined them her behavior would have continued undetected and unchecked. As it was they still didn't have grounds for a dismissal that she wouldn't contest vehemently. Even her little stunt regarding the allegations against Gibbs and Abby wasn't enough. It was an inconvenience, but not actionable.

"Alright, so what do we do about that sweet little girl you're taking care of upstairs?"

"I'll talk to Abby. She's not going to like it one bit that she still has to work with her, but I can keep them separate. I want Vivian hit with every written reprimand we can throw at her Tom. The more I can keep her out of the office or glued to her desk the better."

"Jethro I cannot penalize her for the complaint. We have a no penalty reporting policy at the agency, which I'm sure is the reason she went that route in the first place. Clearly, since nothing came of it Sec Nav has no interest and HR won't be bothering you again. I do appreciate your cooperation."

"There was nothing to hide Tom. There are things I have to tell Abby now that I didn't plan to for some time, but here we are."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, she'll be glad to be able to go back into work. I've got helped lined up to talk to her about the rest."

"Jethro, are you going to be able to work with Blackadder everyday after this? I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't."

"Friends close... enemies closer, I've got it under control Tom."

At the chime of the doorbell Gibbs called Abby down to answer since he knew who it was. Only first time visitors ever rang the bell. He heard the squeal of excitement soon after the door opened. The girl surely was enthusiastic he thought. Perhaps her continued presence would benefit them both. The house practically vibrated with her energy.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Look who's here. Sr. Rosita came to visit. Oh, and I guess to take me home. I'm not really packed or ready, but maybe you could stay for dinner and I'll get my stuff together."

"Abby, breathe."

She made a big show inhaling and exhaling.

Gibbs offered seats at the table to the women. "Abs, I know why Sister is here. We have something to tell you and we thought it was best to do it together."

"Is it bad? I can't handle anymore bad news Gibbs."

"Relax child it isn't bad. I'm not here to take you back to the convent. I'll be leaving in a week. Abigail I've accepted a mission in South America. That's part of the reason I went on retreat last week. I needed to pray on the decision." Abby started to speak, but was stopped. "Let me finish and then you may ask your questions. It isn't permanent. I'll be back in two years. I'll be helping to rebuild a village devastated by storms and poverty. We'll be building homes and schools and I'll help to get the school up and running. You will be staying here with Agent Gibbs."

"Now, can I speak?"

Gibbs picked up on the agitated tone he'd come to recognize as a lead in to serious disrespect. "You may as long as you check that tone and your attitude before you start."

Her gulp was audible, but when she began again her tone had indeed shifted. "The people in South America are going to be very lucky to have you, Sister. I don't understand why I can't go home to the convent though. No offense Gibbs."

"Abigail part of my decision came from the choice of guiding one or guiding many. My commitment to you doesn't just end with my leaving. That's why I wanted you to stay here with Agent Gibbs while I was gone. We needed to know if it was something that could work. You don't have enough money for a decent place in the city yet. I'm taking some of the novices with me and the others are moving to a neighboring parish. You cannot stay in the rectory alone with two priests. I don't need to tell you how improper that would look."

Abby mumbled under her breath yet loud enough to be heard. "Obviously she doesn't know how improper this looks."

"I will excuse you from this table if you don't stop."

"Agent Gibbs, what is she talking about?"

"A dust up of gossip at work that has been settled. I'll tell you about it later."

"I'm old enough for my own place. If I can't afford something on my own I can get a roommate."

"No, that wasn't the agreement and it isn't one of the options on the table. You're staying here works for everyone. If you really are the mature young woman you keep professing to be you would agree as well. Protesting this on principle is childish and only confirms my thought that you are not ready to be on your own in the city away from watchful eyes."

Gibbs stepped in to diffuse as much as he could. They'd been doing well the last week with the arrangement and he wanted to remind her of that before she said or did something that would make him have to show another side during this crucial adjustment period.

"Abs, we've been doing fine here. The rules aren't unreasonable or that different than Sister's. Your bank account is growing and when I know you're ready I'll even help find you a great place. Right now this is for your own good."

"People always say that when they're telling you what to do. What's the point of being a grown up if no one treats you that way? I still have a curfew, I can't listen to my music as loud as I want, I can't have company over, I..."

"You have a curfew that goes along with crime statistics. You listen to your music plenty loud in your lab all day and here when I'm not home. You've also had company. I said no parties and no guys upstairs. That's not gonna change."

"So, if they can't come here can I stay at their place when I need to?"

"Abigail! That is no way for you to speak." Sister Rosita was bright red against her black habit.

"It's the truth. I'm not a nun Auntie Ro."

"Enough of the shock talk. We'll cross those bridges when you find yourself in a serious relationship with someone I approve of and that is the end of this part of the discussion." His look was final and Abby decided her silence was prudent.

She was still pouty through dinner, trying both her temporary guardians. Dessert was one of her favorites and still she picked and complained. Gibbs started to think maybe he was too old to help finishing 'raising' another child. His patience was low on a good day. His ability to indulge in temper tantrums was even lower. They'd discussed the manner of discipline that still worked on Abby, but Gibbs had been uncertain. With every hour that passed he was becoming more convinced.

"Abby, I'm going to speak to Sister in the living room. Start cleaning up the kitchen please then go get ready for bed. We're back in the office tomorrow and we have a lot to catch up on. I call you down to say goodnight."

She didn't say a word, but pushed back from the table in a sullen huff. Gibbs and Sister Rosita looked on displeased. Perhaps she just needed a period of adjustment.


	8. Showdown on the Home Front

Showdown On The Homefront

Viv made her way to the bullpen the next morning with a coy smile which quickly disappeared when she noted Jethro Gibbs working at his desk. Cutting her eyes, she met Stan's smirk and frowned at him. Throwing her purse down on the desk she grunted in her boss's general direction.

He returned the non greeting with a dazzling smile. "Good morning, Viv, you made it just in time. We've got a case that's going to take us into Baltimore."

Stan jumped up, as if on cue, and Gibbs grabbed his coffee and headed to the elevator.

She had no choice but to follow, though she had planned a morning of dealing with paying her personal bills and tending to private correspondence. Thanks to His Highness the Marine, that wouldn't happen!

Abby hurled herself into her lab at a run, excited to once again surround herself with the equipment and job she loved. She called Delores and invited her to lunch, then made an additional call and included Ducky and Gerald in the request. The latter two turned her down with regret, swamped as they were by three bodies that had taken residence in Autopsy.

Delores and Abby had forged a friendship that they both enjoyed. To everyone else at NCIS, Delores was perceived as unfriendly and anti social, but not to Abigail Scuito. Though the woman rarely smiled with work colleagues, with Abby she laughed loudly and continuously.

Wiping the last drops of sauce from the stuffed vegan wraps the ladies had decided to try, Abby concluded the story of her fifth Christmas.

"So, somehow good old Saint Nick knew that when he left me the toy microscope under the tree to also leave a note that he had better not hear of my using any part of my baby brother as a specimen!"

Gales of laughter followed in response. Taking a long sip of her lemonade, Delores replied, "At least you got what you desired. The Christmas I was eight the Knee High Cherry Pie Doll was the 'it' gift for all of the elementary girls. We had been teased with commercials showing her accessories, and the way she could look like a real child all that fall. Anyway, Christmas came that year and I was the only one of all my little friends who didn't get her for a gift."

She looked wistfully away, and Abby reached over and grasped her hand.

Delores finished, smiling crookedly, "I didn't get her because my dad had lost his job the month before, and we really had no money for Christmas. Of course I didn't realize that, though."

"Awww..." Abby responded sympathetically, then the two lapsed into a couple of minutes of silence which Delores finally interrupted.

"Catch me up on living with Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Abby did, taking the opportunity to fill her in on the Sisters and the current and future housing issue.

Delores stood up and began gathering their trash to discard. "Abby, Honey, you are making a mountain out of a molehill with your living arrangements. I think you are looking pretty self centred and unappreciative not only to Agent Gibbs, but to Sister Rosita, as well."

Abby screwed up her face and puffed out her lip. "You're supposed to take my side, oh fair weather friend!"

They both laughed at that and made their way back to the Navy Yard.

Viv's day had been a waste, and her annoyance intensified as the hours ticked by. Gibbs insisted that his gut told him there was a money laundering ring operating with servicemen in Baltimore, and leaving Viv on surveillance duty, or rather to stew in the car, he and Stan had spent the day interviewing in the field. When they got back to NCIS it was time for the workday to end.

With ill grace she grabbed her belongings and stomped out. Gibbs and Stan exchanged satisfied grins.

Abby had already begun shutting down the forensics lab when Gibbs jogged in and told her to hurry. Annoyed and muttering to herself, she gathered her things but still nearly had to run to catch up with him. He seemed pleased but rushed on the way home, but listened attentively to her chatter the entire commute.

"Leave your purse in the car," he ordered when they pulled into the drive.

"Are we going out to eat?" Abby questioned.

"No, we need to be pulling back out in..." he consulted his watch, "in fifteen minutes."

Popping the trunk, he motioned her toward the house.

Entering the home, she nearly stumbled over a stack of cardboard packages. It took her nearly a minute to recognize that the boxes stacked in the foyer actually contained her personal belongings. Shaking her head, she turned to Gibbs, confused, "How did my stuff get packed, and why?"

Gibbs grabbed a box and ordered, "Quick, grab one. We've got to hurry and get the car loaded!" He jogged to the car and set the box in the trunk, then jogged back to the house. Seeing her still standing there in bewilderment, he commanded, "Start loading the car right now! I just told you we're in a hurry."

Blindly, she obeyed, and the second the last box was settled he slammed the trunk and motioned her back into the car. Running back he slammed the front door, then jumped in the car and took off. At the first traffic light he turned and retrieved a manila office file from the back seat and handed it to her. "I almost forgot. This is for you, but make sure you keep it safe."

Abby settled it on her lap and opened the file carefully. Right on top was an airline ticket, one way, back to Louisiana. Her head shot up and she responded quickly, panic in her voice, "Gibbs, what..."

He held up her hand and cut her off. "I can't talk right this second. I need to concentrate on getting us from here to the airport with no accident on this beltway."

She regarded the rest of the file. It contained letters of recommendation and references from Director Morrow, Team Leader and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Stan, Gerald, Ducky, Sister Rosita, and even Delores. Abby pressed her hands against her temples. What did Delores have to do with this?

Gibbs watched her surreptitiously.

When she took yet another glance at him, he appeared to be absorbed in the speeding traffic.

Comprehension finally dawned on the Goth. Closing the file, she felt hot tears begin to spill, and she leaned her head against the window. Washington flew by her, and she realized that she had failed it, DC, that was. She had never given it a chance to serve as her home. Rather, she had spent every waking minute focused upon trivialities and finding fault, instead of relishing the chance of a new life, and the tempo and excitement of the capital city.

The airport appeared and she watched a plane as it accelerated down the runway. That is what she had done with this chance of a lifetime, just allowed it to slip faster and faster into the horizon.

Gibbs whipped into the short term parking lot and did a quick scan of the area before he cut off the ignition. "I see one of those shopping cart things we can use to load these boxes."

He grabbed the door handle but Abby's hand suddenly snatched his away. She clenched her teeth. "Stop, Gibbs, just stop please."

Gibbs turned towards her. "What do you want, Abbs?"

Manoeuvring so that she could turn to face him without removing the seat belt she spoke quietly. "Explain all of this to me. How did all of my things get packed, and why are all my things packed?"

Jethro turned to face her, as well. "Sister Rosita and the Nuns generously spent the afternoon doing that for you, despite the fact that they have their own boxing and shipping to do. That's the how. As for the why, I think you know why, Abby."

She didn't respond. Looking pointedly at her he prompted, "What would you conclude?"

Abby wiped at her tears and tried to get her emotions and voice under control. "I would surmise that you and Sister Rosita decided that I needed to go back to Louisiana."

"Good girl," he smiled softly, and leaned up to brush at her tears.

"I don't want to leave, though, and I'm so sorry about all this!" Abby covered her face with both hands and started to sob, her shoulders heaving with the barrage.

Jethro settled back against the seat and waited for the storm to subside. It took a few minutes, but she finally calmed and gained some control.

Looking at him like a kicked puppy, she repeated, "Please, Gibbs, I don't want to leave you, or NCIS, or Washington. I am really sorry for my behaviour- I was just mad that I couldn't be all independent and that I am still tethered to my family's wishes. But now I promise you that I will be a different person. Please, please listen!"

He studied her intently, and leaned over to tap under her chin. He studied hera couple of seconds. "Maybe I don't want you back, Abby."

Her head shot up. "Gibbs, you don't mean that!" she responded with horror, her lip quivering.

He didn't answer.

She sat a moment as she composed her thoughts, then conceded, "I don't blame you for hating me."

He leaned over and brushed her bangs to the side. "Don't you ever say that about me again, Young Lady. I don't hate you, nor would I ever hate you. I don't, and Sister doesn't, and..." he pointed to the file, "no one in that file hates you. We just refuse to have you with us on your terms, determined to run contrary to what is best for you. We love you much too much for that state of affairs, Abby."

Abby sniffed and looked at him sheepishly. "I guess my behaviour has reinforced your opinion of my maturity, or lack of maturity, I should say."

He nodded, but didn't answer, so she continued, giving an honest look of her demeanour. "The girl you have seen, for the most part, has been a tantrum throwing toddler. Not just you, but the Abby I've presented to everyone. I understand why you would want to kick me out, but I want to tell you that you mean a bunch to me, and you have gone over and above trying to help me and watch out for me. I know that, and I am just so sorry that you have lost your faith in me."

"It's okay, now." Gibbs smiled, and then leaned over her to open her door.

Abby grabbed his hand again and directed, "Please let go of the handle. I don't want that door open."

Jethro released the latch and leaned back in his seat, then raised an eyebrow quizzically.

She turned a pleading face to him. "I know you didn't plan to have me become your responsibility the day you hired me, but you took me, nevertheless. You thought I was worth it. Would you consider giving me one more chance to show you that your faith was justified then?"

"Abby, I refuse to fight this authority battle with you every single day." He raised his eyebrows, and she nodded, understanding his reservation.

"Yes sir, you're right, but that battle has run its course. You call the shots at home, and I am going to accept that. If I have a curfew, then I have a curfew. If you expect me to put eighty per cent of my pay check in the bank, then I will put eighty. When you and Sister Rosita make the call that it's time for me to fly from the nest, then that will be the time, and not one hour before then. There will be no argument. I promise, Gibbs."

"This sounds good now, Abby, but I am finished having to remind you on a daily basis- or for that matter, an hourly basis, that I am ultimately in charge of your free time. There comes a time when repeating it becomes too exhausting. Truthfully, I know how perfect dreams of independence appear when you are as young as you are. Your family, Sister Rosita, Director Morrow, and I joined forces to make sure that your independence would evolve from maturity and responsibility, not to hold you back, but to get you ready to thrive. In fact, everyone in that file has gone to extremes to help you make this period of your life a success. Yet, you have kicked and screamed and exhausted all of us, Abbs."

She nodded, acknowledging the truth of what he said. "Please, though, let me make it right, Gibbs. Just give me a chance to show you and Sister Rosita that I can earn that independence under your care."

Gibbs studied her and his expression softened. Her eyes were rimmed with streaks of mascara, and despite her attempts to appear an adult, she looked like a miserable teenager.

Abby grabbed that opportunity and added resolutely, "If I don't follow your directives, then I will accept the consequences. Whatever you say, restriction, or no friends over, or..."

He interrupted, "You're already one step away from being put over my knee just for your latest conduct."

"Right, and if that's what you decide, then that will be the outcome. As much as I don't want to get my butt beaten, I am not going to deny that I haven't earned it. You are in charge, and that decision belongs to you."

Gibbs hesitated, "Abby, I need you to trust me."

"Then crank the car back up and take us home. You told me that you would take care of me, and that is what you need to do." Abby nodded her head emphatically. "Now, please, because I need to get these boxes unpacked and my possessions returned to where they belong." She opened her door and quickly slammed it shut, settled back in her seat, and looked straight ahead.

Jethro hid a triumphant smirk as he cranked the car and pointed it out of the lot. "There is really no hurry. You'll have plenty of time to arrange your belongings after work for the rest of the week, since your behaviour has gotten you grounded from leaving the house."

Abby sucked in a breath and saluted, "Aye, aye, Sir-"

When he laughed, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.


	9. Showdown at the Agency

Showdown At The Agency

The next several days passed with a flurry of activity. The team seemed to just finish the reports over one case before the alert sounded that they had another. Gibbs and Stan aggressively pursued the investigations, tacitly agreeing to relegate Viv to surveillance, which suited her.

Bidding them good bye with the promise that she would remain in the van with the radio activated and visually studying the area each time, she got rid of the two. Once they disappeared from sight she would throw down the binoculars, silence the radio, and pull out her cell phone to text or phone friends until they came back into view.

She relished her hatred of Jethro Gibbs, and making sure that his safety in the field depended upon her whim empowered her. The fact that Stan's life held the same jeopardy did not bother her. He just served to please his Boss, after all.

As for the Gibbs Groupie, Scuito, Viv spent a great deal of the workday rehearsing ways to destroy her. Whatever she plotted and then allowed to transpire had to hold no traceable ties to Viv, though. The Director already seemed suspicious.

Monday of the following week the team had just arrived at the agency from a rare weekend not on call.

Abby had stopped to greet Delores, then Ducky and Gerald before continuing to her own lab, practically bouncing with excitement. She had served out her punishment and no longer grounded, had plans for the evening.

Delores reminded her, wisely, to make sure that Abby get back to the house before curfew.

Ducky patted her cheek and congratulated her, then turned back to the petty officer on the table. "It is so nice, my dear, to see the pleasant young lady we always knew existed under that resentful exterior."

Abby scrunched up her face. "Well, it's in the past now, and I've been punished for it."

Gerald clapped, "We love you for transforming into the new Abby!"

They all laughed and suddenly Abby turned, "That reminds me that I have wanted to ask something."

The men nodded for her to continue. "How long were all of you ganged up with Gibbs to teach me a lesson? Those letters of reference didn't just appear out of the blue, and absolutely no one warned me that he and Sister Rosita had engineered a pseudo intervention."

Gerald pretended to scratch his head. "Was that what we signed, Dr. Mallard? I thought Agent Gibbs was giving us the sign up sheet for snacks for the break room! He's a tricky one, that Gibbs."

Ducky laughed, "That he is, that he is."

Abby blew them a kiss and skipped to her own lab.

About an hour before lunch, Team Gibbs looked up to see the Secretary of the Navy emerge from the elevator. He nodded curtly at Gibbs, then took the steps two at a time to Director Morrow's office. Stan looked questioningly at Viv, but she just frowned.

Ten minutes later the phone on Jethro's desk rang, and after answering and hanging up the instrument he pointed towards Stan, then to the upper floor.

"That was Cynthia. The Director and Sec Nav want to see you upstairs immediately."

Viv's head jerked up in surprise and regret. Something bad was about to occur to her teammate, and she couldn't take credit for it.

Stan, for his part, shot a panicked glance at his Boss. Gibbs nodded imperceptibly, and the ghost of a smile touched his lips. Reassured, Stan made his way upstairs.

The next time his boss saw him Stan's expression still reflected his utter shock. He made his way to Jethro's desk and stood until he was acknowledged a couple of seconds later.

"Is there something I can help you with, Agent Afloat?"

Gibbs laughed then, and Stan threw his hands in the air. "Boss, why didn't you warn me? You could have told me! I nearly fell out of my chair right in front of the Secretary of the Navy."

Gibbs stood up and faced him, then put out his hand and squeezed the young man's shoulder. "Congratulations, Stan, you have earned this. As much as I hate to lose you, I wish you the best."

Overcome with emotion, Stan started to reply, then caught his breath.

Understanding, Gibbs suggested, "Why don't you make your way to the rest of the team? They need to hear about this promotion, and I know Ducky and Abby are going to be thrilled. Then go on and take a long lunch so that you can call your folks and give them the good news."

Not trusting himself to speak, the agent nodded, and left the bullpen.

Gibbs turned to Viv. "Aren't you excited for Stan, Viv?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure- la de da!"

Stan had barely made it to the elevator before the phone sounded again. Gibbs took the call, then turned to Viv. "Your turn- your presence is requested upstairs."

The surly expression was immediately replaced with delight as Viv jumped from her chair. She took a couple of minutes to preen, then raced up the steps, not even bothering to answer Gibbs.

For his part, Jethro crossed his arms behind his head, leaned back in his chair, and propped his feet on his desk. He did not attempt to disguise his satisfied, jubilant smile.

Viv brushed past Cynthia, who held out her hand and directed, "Go right on in to the Director's office."

Vivian turned and scowled, "That's what I'm doing." Then grabbing the knob and knocking lightly, she entered the room.

Both men got up from their seats and Morrow directed her to a seat at the end of the conference table. Once she sat, they did, too, flanking her. Morrow had a file in his hand, while Sec Nav played with a pencil that he drummed lightly on the table surface.

For her part, Viv steeled herself to appear poised. Mentally she reminded herself to remain appreciative but professional when they extended the promotion.

"Ms. Blackadder, we called you to this office to discuss your future here at NCIS," Morrow spoke.

Viv nodded politely.

The Director continued, opening the file in front of him. "Ms. Blackadder, there are some issues that we need to discuss at this time. What I have here is your personnel file, which has become a matter of concern to the Secretary of the Navy." He indicated his boss, and the Sec Nav nodded in agreement.

Viv shifted in her seat, hands clasped in her lap. She wished the Director would hurry up and announce her recognition, and then thought about how irritated he always made her.

He coughed, then picked up a paper from the stack before him. "This is a complaint filed against you earlier this month."

She gasped, thrown completely off guard. "That is a complaint filed against me?"

"That's right. It's a grievance from Gerald Thomas, accusing you of racial remarks."

Viv responded, pointing towards the file, "I don't understand!"

"According to Mr. Thomas, last week you pointed him out to a witness and advised the woman to move past the big, black man out of the way and head into the elevator. He considered that stereotyping." Morrow looked up expectantly.

Shaking his head, the Sec Nav murmured, "No, no, no, no, no-that is unacceptable."

"This one," Morrow selected another sheet, "is a grievance from Dr. Donald Mallard with the same charge. He alleges that last month you referred to him to a co-worker as an itty bitty ducky, who thinks he is king of Scots."

He looked up. Viv was clearly blindsided.

"To continue," Morrow spoke, "the next one is a grievance from Stan Burley. Then there are others from, let's see, Delores Braumstead, Cynthia Summers, Chris Pacci, a Sister Rosita, and even from Tobias Fornell's FBI team." He paused. "These are serious charges, Ms. Blackadder."

She sat there, stonefaced.

The Secretary of the Navy motioned to the file. "Further, you have five official reprimands from supervisors spanning your tenure here."

She sputtered an interruption then, "That's impossible!"

Morrow slid a set of documents held together with a binder clasp across the table. The Sec Nav studied them, then elaborated, "Three of those reprimands come from your Team Leader, Jethro Gibbs, one from your Director, Tom Morrow, and one from me."

No longer able to mask her emotions, Viv reacted like a cornered dog, snarling a sarcastic reply, "Well isn't it amazing that I am suddenly persona non grata?"

"I don't know about the sudden status, since this spans a couple of years, but let me tell you this. If you receive one more reprimand from my agency, you will be terminated immediately," Sec Nav responded softly. "Is that clear to you, Ms. Blackadder?"

She did not reply, but silently fumed.

Director Morrow leaned across to her and ordered, "Please answer the Sec Nav!"

"Fine, it's clear!" she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Return to your team, then," Morrow instructed.

Viv kicked the chair back and stood up defiantly, then turned and stalked out the door.

Jethro waited until she was halfway down the steps before he called out, "I'm heading to the celebration lunch for Stan. Abby called while you were upstairs and said they had put together a party. With most of NCIS there I might not make it back before three, or so. See you when I return."

With that, he strode out of the bullpen, leaving her frozen in place on the stairs, watching him go.


End file.
